bigbluehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Lista dos O Urso na Casa Azul Episódios (Brasil Português)
Série 1 (1997) # Casa é onde Está Urso em / Home is Where the Bear is # Água, Água em Toda Parte / Water, Water Everywhere # Porquê Urso Não Pode Voar / Why Bears Can't Fly # Caindo Para a Queda / Falling for Fall # Imagem de Saúde / Picture of Health # Partilhar, Urso / Share, Bear # Ratinho Festa / Mouse Party # Forma de Uma Urso / Shape of a Bear # Que Vem O Correio, Hoje? / What's in the Mail, Today? # Um Vagão de um Diferente Cor / A Wagon of a Different Color # Dançado o Dia Ausente / Dancing the Day Away # O Música de Urso / The Music of Bear # Todas Conectado / All Connected # De Invierno um Sesta / A Winter's Nap # Mágica na Cozinha / Magic in the Kitchen # Comer, Beber Suco e Seja Feliz / Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry # Perdeu Coisa / Lost Thing # Trabalhar Como de Urso / Working Like a Bear # Mola de Febre / Spring Fever # Este Foto / This Photo # Rato Visitante / Mouse Visitor # Ame é Sujo / Love is Dirty # Manhã de Glória / Morning Glory # Escute Acima! / Listen Up! # Verão Mais Fresco / Summer Cooler # Amigas para Vida / Friends for Life # Volta á Natureza / Back to Nature # O Ojolímpicos / The Ojolympics # O Grande Sono / The Big Sleep # Precisa Aprender / Need to Learn # Bom Tempos / Good Times # O Grande Pretendente / Great Pretender # Imaginar sua Cabeça / Imagine Your Head # Ops, Meu Engano / Oops, My Mistake # Aniversáiro de Urso / Anniversary of Bear # Uma Planta Cresce um Urso Casa / A Plant Grows in Bear's House # Chame Me un Médico / Call Me a Doctor # Urso Doente Dia / Bear's Sick Day # Nada Que Temer / Nothing to Fear # O Sonora de um Sino / The Sound of a Bell Série 2 (1997-1999) # Oh Bebê Bebê / Ooh Baby Baby # Incursores do Perdeu Queijo / Raiders of the Lost Cheese # Descobrimentos / Inventions # Aérea de Mudunça / Air of Change # O Sentido Detetives / The Senseless Detectives # Boa Maniera de Ajudar / Good Way to Help # Febre de Dança / Fever of Dance # Rato Estrada Viagem / Mouse Road Trip # Vestido Cima Dia / Dress Up Day # Vamos Entrar Interactivo / Let's Get Interactive # Eu Construí / I've Built # Tudo Que Você Obter Saber / All You Get to Know # Sentimentos / Feelings # Pernalonga / Bugs # Você Vai, Ojo! / You Go, Ojo! # Urso Mistério / Bear's Mystery # Se Início em Você Não Suceda… / If at First You Don't Succeed... # Para Qualquer Urso / All Weather Bear # Ocupações em Bosque do Valle / Occupations in Woodland Valley # O Grande Livro Quem Somos / The Big Book About Us # Cheiro-E-Rama / Smell-O-Rama # Medo de Não / Afraid Not # Eu Começou Ser Mim! / I Gotta Be Me! # Ausente Amor / Missing Love # Eu Apenas Pensou / I Just Thought # Ciência de Urso / Science of Bear # Diferente, Dia e Noite / Different, Day and Night # Cura Sentimento / Healing Feeling # Água Ciclo de Tempo / Water Cycle Time # Rainha Ojo / Queen Ojo # Meninos vão ser Meninos / Boys Will Be Boys # Que é Meu é Seu / What's Mine is Yours # Desejo Você Estava Agui / Wish You Were Here # Esportes-tástico! / Sports-tastic! # E Para Todos um Bom Noite / And to All a Good Night # Chame Isso um Dia / Call it a Day # Nós Fizemos Isso Nosso Jeito / We Did It Our Way # Quál é Historia? / What is History? # Crescendo e Aprendendo / Growing and Learning # Perdidos e Achados / Lost and Found # Dia das Bruxos Urso / Halloween Bear # Amigos no Jogo / Friends at Play # Espere por Mim / Wait for Me # O Melhor Ação de Graças Sempre / The Best Thanksgiving Ever # Avós Querem Ter o Divertimento / Grandparents Want to Have Fun # É Tudo Sobre Você / It's All About You # Urso Segreda Caverna / Bear's Secret Cave # Bosque de Casa Maravilhoso / Woodland House Wonderful # Uma Baga Urso Natal, Parte 1 / A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 1 # Uma Baga Urso Natal, Parte 2 / A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 2 Série 3 (1999-2000) # Você Nunca Sabe / You Never Know # Cima, Baixo, Tudo ao Redor! / Up, Down, All Around! # Bemvindo ao Bosque de Valle, Parte 1 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1 # Bemvindo ao Bosque de Valle, Parte 2 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2 # Leia Meu Livro / Read My Book # Comendo Utensílios / Eating Utensils # O Primeiro Dia de Rato Escola / The First Day of Mouse School # Perdeu do Ritmo / Lost Rhythm # Rato Família de Reunião / Mouse Family Reunion # Números de Urso / Numbers of Bear # Jogar-Datas / Play Dates # Hora Para Math / Time for Math # Morcegos são Povos Demasiado / Bats are People Too # Que Experiência faz Urso Quer Tentar? / What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? # Cheiram Brisa Fresca e Aérea / Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air # Mercadologia Urso / Marketing Bear # Nossa Bairro Festival / Our Neighborhood Festival # O Fada Conto Bola / The Fairy Tale Ball # Palavras, Palavras, Palavras / Words, Words, Words # Urso Livra Recanto / Bear's Book Nook # A Venda de Jardim / The Yard Sale # Você Pode Ajudar? / Can You Help? # O Grande Jogo de Bola Bonanza / The Big Ballgame Bonanza # Clima de Tempestade / Stormy Weather # Dança Movimentos / Dance Movements # Fazendo Alguma Escrita / Making Some Writing # Adestramento! / Nurture! # Tutter Surpresa em Duas Horas / Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock # Solitária Início / Lonely Home # Vão ir Sono / Go to Sleep Especial (2000) * O Urso na Casa Azul Viver!: Surpresa Fiesta / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Surprise Party Série 4 (2001-2002) # Os Vista de Você / The View from You # Mais Amigos no Jogo / More Friends at Play # Passo pela Passo / Step by Step # Uma Viagem à Geral Armazém / A Trip to the General Store # Urso Grande Traje do Partido / Bear's Big Costume Party # Uma Realmente Holiday Feriado / A Really Kwanzaa Holiday # Mostrar e Contar / Show and Tell # Grata Para Bosque de Valle / Thankful for Woodland Valley # Novela Autoridade / Novel Authority # Quando Harry Conheci Hallie / When Harry Met Hallie # Uma Cento Festa de Aniversário / One Hundredth Birthday Party # O Grande Bandini / The Great Bandini # Urso Leva Você Para Escola / Bear Takes You to School # Que Faz Urso Quer Construír? / What Does Bear Want to Build? # Jogando Loja / Playing Store # Amor do Dia / Love Day # Questionário Legendário / Quiz Legendary # Uma Muito Hanukkah Feriado / A Very Hanukkah Holiday # Fazendo Alterações / Making Changes # O Inverno de Sua Conteúdo / The Winter of His Content # Encontrar um Lugar / Finding Somewhere # Urso Grande Mystério / Bear's Big Mystery # Voluntários da Bosque de Valle / Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Que Faz Ojo Faça Com Sua Imagen? / What Does Ojo Do With Her Image? # Tutter Favorito Viveiro de Rima / Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Animais em Nossa Casa / Animals in Our House # O Bebê é Agui! / The Baby's Here! # A Velho Urso Jugo / The Old Bear Game # Vestir-se Maioria de Coisas / Dressing Up Most Things # Eu Fiz Isso! / I Did That! # Casa Lar Dos Valientes / Home of the Brave # Comprar Dinheiro em Urso Casa / Buying Money in Bear's House # O Bosques de Valle Equipe / The Woodland Valley Team # Ojo Fica Vidroms / Ojo Gets Glasses # Colorido em Toda Parte / Colors Everywhere # O Lenche Tamanhos / The Snack Chart # A Incrível Skippy / The Incredible Skippy # Olhe Com Cuidado… / Look Carefully... # Para Limpar ou não limpar / To Clean or Not to Clean # Urso Grande Pyjama Partido / Bear's Big Pajama Party Série 5 (2002-2003) # Jogar os Rocko / Play for Rocko # Fazendo o Jantar / Making Dinner # Sapatos Para Tutter / Shoes for Tutter # Favorito Fábulas / Favorite Fables # Urso Grande Feriehus / Bear's Big Holiday # Algo Que Fazer, Tutter / Something to Do, Tutter # Deixe ir / Let it Go # Corporal Linguagem / Body Language # Quando Você Está em Casa / When You're at Home # Forma Pesquisadores / Shape Searchers # Ojo o Covarde / Ojo the Coward # As Caça Tesouro / The Scavenger Hunt # Engenhocas! / Contraptions! # O Grandes Bola de Bombeiros / The Great Ball of Firefighters # Diferenças de Urso / Differences of Bear # Ojo Senhoritas Seu Amigo / Ojo Misses His Friend # Sobrevivendo Skippy / Surviving Skippy # Qué ha de Novidades, Skippy? / What's New, Skippy? # Dê Seu, Dê Mina / Give Yours, Give Mine # Vamos Planta! / Let's Plant! # Passa Tempo / Spending Time # Verdade Inicia / Truth Starts # Vamos Bater Estrada / Let's Hit the Road # Venda Diferenças / Sale Differences # Insetos, Insetos / Insects, Insects # Imaginem Nação / Imagine Nation # História das Urso / History of Bear # Mostre seu Coisas / Show Your Stuff # Apreciação da Dia / Appreciation Day # Uma Estranho Pássaro / A Strange Bird # Plano Para Skippy / Plan for Skippy # Rocko Desânimo / Rocko's Dismay # O Três Niveladoras / The Three Levelers # O Barco Flutuar / The Boat Float # Tutter Reúne Moss / Tutter Gathers Moss # O Conquistas / The Achievements # Porque não Pode ser Amigas? / Why Can't Be Friends? # Tutter Pernoite / Tutter's Overnight # O Último dia de Rato Escola / The Last Day of Mouse School # Está É A Sua Vida, Urso / This is Your Life, Bear Category:International BITBBH Shows